


resurrect only

by WildKitte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3 Afterlife, Fantasy Haikyuu Week, Gen, Humor, Magic, Necromancy, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: ”Why am I not dead anymore?” was Yamaguchi Tadashi’s first question when he awakened.Kuroo shrugged.Fantasy Haikyuu Week, Day 3 - Afterlife





	resurrect only

 

”Why am I not dead anymore?” was Yamaguchi Tadashi’s first question when he awakened.

Kuroo shrugged.

”I raised the wrong dead person.”

”Oh,” the freckled boy said – Kuroo was glad he seemed to be mostly intact, save for his unnaturally pale skin and a missing eye – and then frowned. ”Can you put me back?”

”No,” Kuroo said. ”I only raise the dead.”

”Oh.”

”Yeah.”

 

He had chosen Tsukishima Kei’s grave on a whim – now that Kenma was in Ireland on a magic internship it was getting boring and he wanted company; besides, necromancy was what he was good at and his skeleton cat had proved to be quite fun to have around. Necromancy wasn’t exactly a taboo, just kind of frowned upon like pineapple on a pizza – as long as you resurrected the right person. Sometimes you had to ask for family permission but this Tsukishima guy had been dead for a good 100 years.

He just hadn’t expected the guy to have been buried with a friend.

 

So here was Yamaguchi Tadashi, 19 years of age, missing an eye and his funeral suit a little torn, and Kuroo was now conflicted as to what to do with him. He could take him home, he was good enough to keep the body from decaying until the preservation magic truly kicked in (he had a freezer room in the cellar for a reason).

”So I’m going to take you home now,” he said finally, and Yamaguchi squeaked. Kuroo frowned. ”Don’t worry, I’m not a serial killer.”

”I… I think you’re quite the opposite,” Yamaguchi Tadashi stuttered.

Kuroo blinked at him.

”Ah. Right.”

 

The graveyard was kind of romantic in the moonlight, and Kuroo looked deeply in Yamaguchi’s eyes… well, eye, and as the wind picked up he could feel the breeze on his skin, and how it ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair like in a shampoo commercial.

His pants were getting wet from sitting in the grass. He had to make a decision.

”So are you coming or not?”

Yamaguchi looked behind himself, to the tombstone and the pit from where he had been dug up from, and then back to Kuroo.

”Is it possible to dig my friend up too?”

 

Kuroo stared at him for a while, before grinning.

”Well, in theory.”

 

*

 

When Kenma came home three months later, he was suprised to find a stranger, wearing an eye patch and Kuroo’s sweater, in their kitchen cooking dinner, who only greeted him with a smile and a timid ”hello, welcome home Kozume-san”.

As Kuroo emerged from the bathroom, Kenma raised a brow at him and Kuroo flushed.

”We have a dead roommate now?”

”Well,” Kuroo said, rubbing his neck. ”Two, soon.”

”There is a body in the freezer isn’t there.”

The silence was enough.

”Well then,” Kenma sighed. ”Nice to meet you.”

”Yamaguchi Tadashi,” the person answered with a smile. He gestured towards the table. ”Fries?”

”Sure,” Kenma said, and sat down at the table. He shot a meaningful glance towards Kuroo, and Kuroo knew that this topic was far from over, and then smirked a little. ”It’s good to be home.”

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos & comment if you like~
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)  
> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
